revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Emily's Takedowns
This is a list of all the takedowns performed by Emily Thonre in her path of revenge Season 1 Lydia Davis For her first takedown, Emily used Conrad's infidelity with Lydia. Emily saw Conrad and Lydia enter in the South Fork Inn. She disguised as a waitress of the hotel and poisoned Conrad's soup. Then he had a gastric dyspepsia and was taken to the hospital. In the ambulance Emily appeared and asked for Conrad pretending not to known that he was Conrad Grayson and refering him as Lydia's husband. At the Hospital Victoria discovered that Conrad had been at the South Fork Inn. Then at the Memorial Day party Victoria saw that Emily and Lydia known each other and asked where did they met. Lydia said that they met briefly at the beach and Emily said that they also met at the South Fork Inn and asked if her husband was better. Victoria discovered about Conrad and Lydia's meeting. During her speech, Victoria gave Lydia the painting that she and her husband gave to her. Meaning that their friendship was over. She announced that her house sold and kicked her out of the boat. Lydia 1.jpg|Emily desguised Lydia 2.jpg|Conrad collapses Lydia 3.jpg|Emily "finds" Lydia Lydia 4.jpg|Emily release that Lydia was in the South Fork Inn Lydia 5.jpg|Lydia is kicked out 1- Lydia Davis.jpg|Lydia is over Bill Harmon For this takedown Emily used Bill's desire for money. Emily entered in Bill enterprise with the excuse of wanting to invest. He showed her the benefits of his top clients. They met again and Emily accepted to invest with him, and asked him to have actions of AllCom because somebody told her sometihng. Then the news said that it was possible that AllCom and Nolcorp could sign a conctract, and Emily told him that she trusted her source and that she wanted to double her invest which makes Bill inves everything in AllCom. Nolan made an announcement and said that that rumour was fake and that he was going with the competence. Bill told everybody to shut up or it would be it's end. Meanwhile Emily begin calling the top clients, which she get by entering in Bill's computer using his paswordand and told them what happened. Bill 1.jpg|Emily and Bill meet Bill 2.jpg|Emily in Bill's office Bill 3.jpg|Bill decides to go all with AllCom Bill 4.jpg|Nolan announcement Bill 5.jpg|AllCom actions fall off Bill 6.jpg|Emily steals the list Bill 7.jpg|Emily calls the investors 2- Bill Harmon.jpg|Bill is over Tom Kingsley For this takedown Emily used the pregnacy of Tom's lover. When Emily and Tom met in the Grayson manor, Emily saw his tablet and an idea came to her. With the help of Nolan, Emily sends a video of him entering in his lover building, which Emily posses. Then during his speech in Upscale barbecue honoring Senator Kingsley Nolan sends a message where says to look at the red dress girl. And appears Tom's lover in a red dress and pregnant. Then Tom announced that he won't be in the reelection. After the party Emily sent a sextape of Tom and his lover to the press. When they searched the IP of the computer that sened the emails they discovered that were sent from Conrad's computer. Tom 1.jpg|Emily finds Tom, and his tablet, in the Grayson Manor Tom 2.jpg|Tom recieves the first message Tom 3.jpg|Tom's sextape Tom 4.jpg|Tom recieves the message... Tom 5.jpg|...Appears the lover... Tom 6.jpg|...And Emily smiles Tom 7.jpg|Tom retires Michelle Banks For this takedown Emily used the tapes from Michelle when she recorded her patitents. Emily began to see Dr. Michelle Banks a year before she take her down. She told her that her parents died in a car accident. She made Michelle believe that she was so insecure for the "death of her parents" and saw the she recorded every sesion with every patient. Then in the Annual High Tea Charity Event Ashley could not find the DVD of Michelle's presentation, "luckily" Emily appeared and "found it". The presentation began but it changed with a video of Michelle's patients, including Emily and Victoria who said they she would prefer haven't had the second child. And the event finished with Victoria threatening Michelle, saying that she would destroy her. Then Emily kidnapped Emily being Victoria the first suspect. Michelle 1.jpg|Emily in Michelle's clinic Michelle 2.jpg|Emily's tape 4- Michelle Banks.jpg|Emily's new target Michelle 3.jpg|Emily "finds" the DVD Michelle 4.jpg|Victoria's sesion in the presentation Michelle 5.jpg|Victoria threat Michelle Michelle 6.jpg|Michelle is locked up Frank Stevens When Emily began dating Daniel, Victoria asked Frank to get infromation about Emily Thorne. After Lydia Davis threat Emily, she made Victoria beliveve that Lydia was behind the takedowns of Bill, Tom and Michelle. So Frank went to his house to investigate, and when he came discovered that she was planing to tell everything. He wait until Lydia returned they fought and Lydia fall off the attic. Everything was recorded by Nolan's cam, and Nolan sent the video to Conrad who fired Frank, but he investigate who sent the video and discovered that was Nolan, and during the 4th of July Party he hit Nolan. Then he broke into Emily's house thinking that she worked with Nolan, and discovered that she was in the Allenwood Correctional Facility. So Emily called Sharon Stiles and asked her to keep her secret. Frank broke into the correctional and found a photo of the real Emily Thorne. Then he went to the club were Amanda worked and she told him that Emily and her switched her names, and then she killed him. Frank 1.jpg|Frank and Lydia in Lydia's attic Frank 2.jpg|Frak threating Nolan Frank 3.jpg|Frank in Emily's house Frank 4.jpg|Frank discovering the truth Frank 5.jpg|Frank talking with Amanda Frank 6.jpg|Amanda killing Frank Frank 7.jpg|Frank's corpse Tyler Barrol Since Tyler arrived he was constantly trying to break up Daniel and Emily's relationship. Daniel after knowing that Nolan invest in Grayson Global because Tyler blackmailed him, asked his father to fire Tyler, but Tyler blackmail Conrad with a tape of him and Victoria talking about the incrimination of David Clarke. When Emily went to the pool house to get back Nolan's tapes she discovered that Tyler was in medication, and with the name of Michelle Banks asked Tyler's Doctor about the pills, and discovered that Tyler was being sought by police, and take away his pills seing for the first time the real Tyler, a mad and dangerous men. Nolan called Tyler's brother and made him come to take Tyler. Emily told about the pills to Ashley and Daniel who told Tyler to leave. Tyler tied Nolan and went to Daniel's Birthday Party. He took Emily's gun asking her to give Nolan's cam back, and Emily put Frank's walle in Tyler's jacket. Then they went to the party and Tyler pointed everybody in the party. He threat Conrad with telling the truth of David Clarke or he would kill somebody, and he pointed at Emily's head. Then Tyler's brother and Nolan arrived and Daniel left Tyler unconscious. Then police arrived and took Tyler and became the first suspect in Frank's murder, Nolan told Emily that police didn't find any bullet in the gun and Emily smiled. Tyler 1.jpg|Emily finds Tyler's pills Tyler 2.jpg|Tyler's madness Tyler 3.jpg|Emily tells Daniel and Ashley about the pills Tyler 4.jpg|Tyler threat Nolan Tyler 5.jpg|Tyler points at Emily Tyler 6.jpg|The police take out Tyler Tyler 7.jpg|Emily smiling Mason Treadwell During the presentation of his book, Emily introduced herself and Nolan to Mason, even Mason already knew who was Nolan. Nolan said that he was looking for a biographer, and Mason invited him to his house. There he showed Emily and Nolan the only exemplar of his biography. He also showed them the tapes from his intrerviews with David Clarke. Victora asked Mason to get information about Amanda Clarke, and he interviewed her but she was wearing a reciever from which Emily was blowing her the answers. Then Emily and Amanda asked Mason why he didn't published a thing of what they talk long ago, and asked him to reveal everything during the reading of his book. Mason was ready to tell the truth but Victoria blackmailed him and he decided not to tell a thing. Emily asked Nolan to take Mason away from his home so she could break into Mason house, get the tapes, and burn his biography. By the time Mason retruned home, his full house was on fire. Mason 1.jpg|Victoria, Nolan and Emily in Mason's presentation Mason 2.jpg|Victoria asks Mason to get information about Amanda Mason 3.jpg|Nolan, Emily and Mason in his house Mason 4.jpg|Amanda asks Mason to tell the truth Mason 5.jpg|Nolan takes Mason out Mason 6.jpg|Emily steals the tapes... Mason 7.jpg|...And burned Mason's biography Mason 8.jpg|Mason finds his house burned 6- Mason Treadwell.jpg|Mason is over Season 2 Robert Barnes For this takedown Emily used the abuse from Robert to her wife. A letter was sended to David Clarke after his trial saying that the judge failed him. As it was not signed David thought that it was sended by James Palmer, the courtroom clerk who died three days after the letter was sended in a metro accident. First Emily thought that to takedown Barnes she would need to make him remember James Palmer. And when she mentioned him in the dinner she discovered that Patricia was hidding something.She discovered that she was a friend of Palme and she began to think that the letter was send by her. Then Emily spoke privately with Patricia, and she revealed that she send the letter and Emily gave Patricia the courage to tell everybody about the truth of Robert, that he abused her and reading the letter. Robert 1.jpg|Aiden reading the letter Robert 2.jpg|Emily meets Robert and Patricia Robert 3.jpg|The Dinner Robert 4.jpg|Amanda and Emily investigating Robert 5.jpg|Patricia reveals the truth Robert 6.jpg|Patricia reveals the abuse 7- Robert Barnes.jpg|Robert is over Meredith Hayward Edith Lee For this takedown Emily used Nolan's knowledge to contact with her. Emily discovered that all the Grayson's money were in the Amanda Clarke Foundation's account and with Nolan they used Carrion to bankrupt them. But in the process they found a program by Fa1c0n that denied their access. Then when Nolan tracked Padma's cell phone he finds Fa1c0n's signature. Nolan and Emily decided to takedown Fa1c0n, so Nolan sended an email to Victoria to telling her that Fa1c0n had been a bungler with the documents of her abortion, Victoria talked with Fa1c0n and Fa1c0n revised the document but Nolan made a change and added an invitation to meet with her. Nolan and Edith played Street Fighter and when Nolan won Edith had no other choice that erase everything about Nolan's private life. During the meeting Emily took photos of Edith and sended to the FBI who took her to jail. Season 3 Ashley Davenport Father Paul Whitley Category:David Clarke Conspirators Category:Other